Daughter of Olympus
by Sam The Lord Of Fire
Summary: This story is about a girl who finally finds herself wanted ... at a demigod camp! She meets the guy of her dreams, monsters attack, but the boundarys stay strong with the protection of Percy and the gang. Includes some strong language. But when she is taken by none other than the goddess Styx, can Connor save her and the hammer of Hephaestus before she tries to rule the world?
1. I Make Some 'Friends'

** I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY THIS PERCY JACKSON FANFIC, AS I AM A MAJOR PJ FAN GIRL! HORAY FOR PERCY!**

* * *

Monsters are a part of a kids imagination. But, in my world, they are my reality.

Everything went wrong as soon as I hit my 15th birthday. I knew that I was different for a while now, a freak. People stared at me, I was the Goth to them. They wouldn't be caught dead calling my name. Send those rejects to Hades, I say.

So, back to my birthday, it is on the 22nd December, I know, three days from Christmas. It was the last day of the winter term at school, and I was ecstatic. My mum and I planned to moved to New York, in a few days time, that meant that I would get rid of all those losers that wanted to feel oblivious to my existence. But, my luck wouldn't stretch that much, as usual something went wrong. And this time is was my fault.

As I've already said, I am an obsessive Goth. I wear black eyeliner, skinny black jeans, military boots and normally a black shirt. Unfortunately my name is Sam, which is more of a male name than a female, but my father chose it, so I am a little protective of my name.

My father is never around, he left my mother when I was only a month old. I still dream of his warm smile, even though I would doubt that he would want a dyslexic, ADHD, OCD, Gothic neat freak as his daughter.

Of course, I don't have any friends, as the only people who come up to me, are people like teachers or a new student asking for directions. But, I saw them first. They were a group of at least a dozen boys, all of the same build, with rippling muscles and embarrassing tattoos, that I would have had removed as quick as I got them. They were all so white that their skin looked almost blue, and not forgetting that they were all around 2 foot tall.

One boy, who must've been at least 16 winked at me as he noticed my presence for the first time. Let me get this straight, none, and I mean none of the boys at school would be caught dead acknowledging my presence. Let alone some sort of jock.

I pretended that I didn't notice him, so I turned my back and stalked towards the dining hall, hoping that my little table at the back in the shadows, was more or less empty. But no such luck, as the new jock patrol had followed me in, sitting all around me as I slouched on the very uncomfortable chairs.

"Hey gorgeous, mind if we join ya?" the one that winked at me said. I took this as a rhetorical question, as they were already lounging on the seats around my usually empty table. But the 'gorgeous' part set my teeth on edge. No one called me that. Ever.

"Hey man, I don't think she likes us, hows about we go to a new table?" the one on the leader's right muttered.

"No, we will stay here, until we get what we want Adelphos," (a-thel-phos) the leader turned in my direction. Even though I have never studied Greek, I knew that the leader had called him his brother. "Now let's get back to you, gorgeous. My name is Mist; this is Storm, my lieutenant; Grey; Ice; Snow …" by this point, I stopped listening. How could _Mist _be his real name? How could he expect an ADHD, dyslexic to listen as he ran through about a dozen names that didn't fit in with the names that kids these days were called. I mean, who would call their kid Ice? Or Grey? Or _Mist_?

"Er … hi. My name is Sam, and I am a complete freak," I said, To my surprise, none of them even cracked a smile, they just stared at me intently, daring me to carry on. "And that is all you need to know."

"'All we need to know', hey? Let me tell you this then, we know more about you than you care to think, our patron kept us well informed about you, daughter of -"

"That is enough Mist, she doesn't even know the truth herself yet," the one called Grey spoke up. He had a container in his hand full of what looked like red liquid. I hope that it wasn't what I was thinking it was.

"This is not over demi-, er … I mean, Sam. We only come in peace, unless you will not join our cause, then you had better start praying to your fa- any god of your choice, before you become an ice sculpture. We will give you until the end of the day, then meet me in the year 10 playground, where we can settle this matter," and with that they slumped out the door, dragging their huge bodies behind them.

* * *

**I WILL UPDATE AS QUICK AS I CAN, THANK YOU FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

**LOVE SAM XOX**


	2. My Dramatic, Almost Death

**I'm so so sorry for not updating quickly, I'll try harder. **

**Surprisingly, I actually own everything so far!**

* * *

I had to encounter a lot of staring as the boys left my lunch table. Most of the prep girls had already started rumours, how embarrassing. Why did it have to be me that the strange buff boys came to sit with? And what cause was I meant to join? During my way to English, I couldn't help but wonder how they would turn me into an ice sculpture, as my secret would save me from them any way. Ice is no competition compared to fire, right?

"Miss Burn, glad that you could join us," Mr Joules addressed me as I blushed a fierce shade of red, making my way to my seat. "So as I was saying, before Miss Burn rudely interrupted my wonderful presentation on the works of Shakespeare, what do you want?" The boys who sat at my table were outside the door, patiently waiting for sir to notice them.

"We would like to have a word with Sam, if you don't mind sir?" said Mist, I had only just noticed the visitors badges pinned to their chests. The one that was introduced as Grey looked at me as if I was some kind of gorgeous supermodel, like my mother, but I try to hide that fact. My mother makes her own clothing range, that every girl in my year wears, which is a little embarrassing.

"Sure, just make sure it isn't too long, top set requires lots of hard work," Mr Joules shakes his head, then carries on with his lecture. Why I was put in top set, I don't know. I am ADHD _and _Dyslexic for Hephaestus's sake.

"Don't worry Sir," Ice smiled good-naturedly at him. Every pair of eyes turned in my direction, as I swiftly stood up, never taking my eyes from Grey's predatory stare. I was not going to be the first to look away, so I stood my ground firmly frowning up at him, until Grey looked away, embarrassed that I noticed him eyeing me up.

How could he look at me like that? I'd doubt if people in my school would find me particularly attractive in anyway. My swift exit was disturbed, as I felt my body heating up, I knew that this was natural for me, but if I burst into flames in front of the rest of my class then I think that they may be a little worried.

"Think calm thoughts," I muttered to myself, "don't let them get the better of you." I kept mouthing soothing words to myself, until I felt my body temperature reduce.

"We meet again, _Sam,_" Grey said sarcastically, as if I was missing the joke.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"If I was you, then I would speak to me with more respect, get it? As you don't know what I am capable of."

"And neither do you know my ability."

"We know everything about you daughter of H-"

"You almost said it again, Mother told us not to say anything," Mist shrieked.

"Who did you call me? And what was all that about my father you said to me earlier? Do you know him?" I was desperate, I'll admit. I was pondering what they said about _praying to my father_- "You do know him!" I accused, "You mentioned him at lunch!"

"Did we?" the look of confusion that crossed the boys' faces was unforgettable. I found myself giggling at the pathetic boys. They must have a memory like a sieve, if they couldn't remember 20 minutes ago!

"We need your answer now Sam, before things get out of hand," one of the giants growled fiercely.

"But I don't understand! What cause do you want me to join?" Mist hesitated, pondering my words, his skull had to be pretty thick, if he had to pause every time I direct a question at him.

Suddenly, a voice rose from the depths of Hades. The woman's voice was calming, almost sleepy.

"_Kill the girl. The Lord of fire seems fit to send a rescue team to my secondary pawn's rescue. She will be lesser than Percy Jackson and greater. Not so happy, yet much happier. She shall be the main cause on which my spectacular plan shall fall. Kill her, before I unleash my rage." _Then it was gone, as quick as it came.

"I'm sorry Sam, but we must not ignore a direct assignment from our holy mother. Prepare to die, Daughter of Olympus," Mist snarled.

And that is where things went out of hand.

* * *

**Please be darlings and review!**

**Internet cookies for any of you who can guess who Sam's Olympian parent is!**


	3. Lovestruck

**Yay! I have now managed to get to chapter 3, tell me what you think!**

* * *

The boys grew before my eyes, their bluish-white skin changing to many shades of blue. Their muscles rippled, tearing their clothes; I ran. I disappeared into the shadows, trying to catch my breath, when I found that I wasn't alone.

"Are you Sam?" The scrawny teen asked. He was similar to me in a way, as he was dressed head to toe in black.

"Yes," I said, collapsing at his feet.

"Get up! We need to get you out of here before-"

"I SMELL TWO, ADELPHOS! MMM... MAMA IS GOING TO BE PROUD!"

I wanted to say that I was brave, and fought like a real woman. But in reality, the boy crouched at my side, as I fainted. I wanted to get away, but in truth, I was absolutely terrified and I didn't understand a word that the scary giant people said to me about my father. My father …

* * *

"Chiron, should she wake soon?" said a small intelligent voice.

"I believe so Kira, why don't you go and get a fresh ice pack. Whilst I talk to her about her … heritage," an incredibly masculine voice said in an amused tone. The man called Chiron waited until the Kira girl's footsteps had all but disappeared, until he started to call my name. "Sam, you must awaken. I have many things to say to you before I must leave. Awaken." I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty room, that looked like a ward in a hospital. How did I get here?

"Where am I?"I mumbled, looking at the middle-aged man in a wheelchair in front of me.

"I assure you, Sam, that you are in the safest possible place for people like you. So I gather, if my sources are correct, you met Nico at your school. After some giants were about to turn you into an ice sculpture. Am I correct?"

"Who is Nico?" before Chiron answered, it came to me, the boy who saved my worthless life was called Nico.

"I am certain that you know. Am I correct?" he repeated. I nodded my head to show that he was right. "OK, I know that this is going to be a little hard for you Sam, but your father is a-" A girl stood at the door, a fresh ice pack in her hands.

"Where would you like it Chiron?" she asked.

"Over here," he said, holding out his hand to her. "Come and sit down. Sam this is Kira MacKenzie, she has taken shifts with Connor Stoll, in trying to bring you out of your 5 day coma-"

"WHAT?! Five DAYS! Have I been out that long, what about my mother?-" I panicked.

"Shh Sam, it's OK, we've sorted out everything." Chiron placed the ice pack over my head.

"So what happened to Nico?" I asked.

"He shadow travelled-"

"What?!"

"Can you please stop interrupting me, shadow travelling is a fast type of transport that only children of Hades can do," I began to speak again, but Chiron placed a delicate finger over my lips to hush me. "So as I was saying, Nico shadow travelled you back here to camp. But before that, he needed to get you past the giants, as they had found you by the time you passed out. Nico took a blow to the arm, but we mended it in seconds. But with you … as Nico was out of action, one of the giants lifted you by a leg, then dropped you, just before Nico managed to vaporize it."

"By the way, my brother said to tell you 'sorry' when you woke." Kira smiled.

" Tell him I said thank you," I said, returning the smile.

"So, as I was saying about your father, he is a Greek God, but that is all we know so far. You will need to wait until he claims you. And hopefully that will be at the camp fire tonight." Chiron got up out of his wheelchair, but where his legs should have been, a glorious palomino horses body was connected to his waist. He looked at me then trotted off.

"I'll see you later Sam, I hope your father is Hades, then we could be sisters!" Kira said,

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To swap with Connor Stoll, 5am is the time that we change shifts he'll be along soon. He is going to be tired, as during the last five days, he has done at least double the hours I have. Just stay awake to meet him, he and his brother are the funniest people in this camp! I'll see you soon Sam," she waved goodbye, Then swept out of the room, pushing Chiron's now empty wheel chair out of the dark room. It took Connor a short while to get to my room, his eyes were half-closed with sleep, until he noticed me watching him. His blue eyes widened, then he hurried to my side. I must say, I am now a believer in love at first sight.

"Hi," he said breathlessly, "are you OK? Do you need anything? SHIT!" he stubbed his toe on the end of my bed, as I giggled at him. Kira was definitely right about one thing, he was funny. Connor made his way to the stool next to my bed, whilst muttering curses to the bed.

"Hi Connor!" I flashed him my rarely used smile.

"Hello there ma'am," his elfin features made him look smoking hot when he smiled, and that is when I totally fell for him! "Connor Stoll, Son of Hermes at your service." He raised his hand, so he was saluting me, this made me totally loose control and giggle hysterically, until he moved his hands and cupped one of mine between them. His medium blue eyes stared into mine, I finally felt wanted. It felt great to have a friend so early on that could possibly understand me from day 1.

"Enough of my humorous jokes, you should sleep. I don't care what Chiron says, you are joining us for capture the flag tonight. Even if it is only to watch," he kept hold of my hand, as he placed his head on my stomach. Strangely it felt nice to have a friend, even if the closeness of him make my heart go into overdrive. My eyes tore away from his hypnotic stare, to his brown hair. I carefully lifted my hand from my side and started to absent-mindedly stroke his medium length hair. "Good night," he yawned, closing his tired eyes.

After a short while, Connor began to softly snore. One of my hands was still in his hair, the other still clutched between Connor's hands. His soft snores started to make me sleepy, as I gazed at the overly tired boy. Finally, I fell asleep, still listening to the quite noise of Connor's snores.

* * *

I woke to the sound of whispering voices, it was nice not to dream for a change. I lay, pretending to be asleep, whilst eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Leave her, Connor. It is my turn," a harsh voice muttered.

"No Clarisse!" Connor's voice was sharp and full of hate. "She is my priority. I asked Chiron if I could be the one to look after her. Not you!"

"But you haven't slept in days. And I want to talk to her."

"More like drown her down the toilet!" said another male voice, that sounded even more spiteful than Connor.

"Connor? Where are you?" I called out, I really didn't like the sound of this other girl.

"I'm just coming!" He called back, "See Clarisse, it's my turn to look after someone, you have Chris."

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING CHRIS INTO THIS!" The Clarisse girl bellowed.

Moments later, my door opened. Connor was stood next to another boy, who was about a head shorter than him. This didn't surprise me much, as Connor was incredibly tall and lanky.

"Sam, this is Percy," Connor said, gesturing to the boy next to him. The boy called Percy had sea-green eyes and black hair, he was attractive, but not my type, unlike Connor. The two boys were flanked by a boy who looked exactly like Connor, right down to their eye colour. "And this is my older brother Travis."


	4. Kira and Kakashi

**Well here is chapter 4, I'm getting quite good at this, and I'll try and update as quick as possible!**

* * *

"Hi Travis and Percy," I smiled sweetly, for Connor's sake, of course. Travis was not so sure on how to treat me, as he eyed me with caution. Finally, he spoke.

"Hi Sam, you look like big three material. Maybe Hades, by the way you dress."

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Do you mind if I talk to Sam privately?" Connor glanced at the two males next to him. I felt the testosterone levels in the room become increasingly higher, as Travis frowned at his brother and Percy pondered what Connor said.

"Sure we'll leave you and your girlfriend in peace, brother. Just don't expect us to stay out," Travis grinned slyly at Connor. The two of them left, closing the door behind them. I held out my hand for him.

"Sorry about them," Connor said, taking my outstretched hand. I couldn't believe that he didn't even deny that I was his girlfriend. I wish. "Chiron said that you can leave here tonight. Meaning that you should be in my cabin!"

"Err … no offence, by why will I be put in your cabin?"

"Because Hermes looks after everyone, and at the moment you are classed as Undetermined, meaning that Hermes will look after you until your parent has claimed you. I hope you're not a Hermes child."

"Why not?"

"As I am not allowed to fancy you!" he nudged me. "Here, I brought you some stuff to get changed into, I hope it's OK. If you need me, then I'll be the other side of the door," and with that, Connor left. Leaving me to get changed into a orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and a designer pair of black jeans, that would make every Aphrodite camper faint if the saw how skinny they were. I put my black shirt on, on top of my t-shirt, as it was near the end of December. Meaning that I might need an extra layer to stay warm. On time, as usual, Connor opened the door, after I had just finished getting changed.

"I'm ready."

"Let's go and introduce you to the rest of the camp then. By the way, a word about my brother, DO NOT walk around with money in your pocket. It goes walkabouts!" Connor gave me his devilish grin, as we headed out the front door. I turned and looked at the sheer beauty of the blue and white farmhouse.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Just like you," Connor muttered, obviously oblivious to me listening to him. I showed no sign of acknowledging him, as I didn't know what to make of his statement. No one has ever shown any interest in me, not even my mother. Until I met Connor.

We walked towards the cabins. There were loads! I was gob smacked by the sheer number of gods in Greek Mythology. He showed me the sword fighting arena, the dining pavilion, the archery range, the chariot racing track and finally the armoury.

I fell completely in love with the armoury, it had all my favourite things in: daggers, hammers and … fire. No, I thought, no one wants to know your power. It must be as common as mud. A curly-haired boy skipped up to me. ADHD obviously.

"Hi," he said, "are you a daughter of Hephaestus? Why don't you make yourself at home! Oh, hi Connor. Sorry pal, I have no spare change to gamble."

"Sorry Leo, another day. This is Sam, she is Undetermined. Sam, this is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." Connor said, Leo took one of my hands in his. Then knelt in front of me. "He likes to compete with me and Travis, to see who is the funniest," the murderous look that Connor gave Leo did not go unnoticed. Leo straightened up, letting go of my hand and stepped in front of Connor. Even though both males where taller than me, Connor was at least a head taller than Leo.

"Stop," I said, standing between the two boys. They twitched, but other than that, they ignored me. "I said: STOP IT!" I growled at them. I was now wedged between both their chests, I faced Leo, whilst my back was to Connor. Leo backed off first, muttering something unintelligible as I dragged Connor out of the armoury.

"We'd better go find you a weapon, as everyone has one," he said, marching me away from the armoury quicker than I could say: Why?

"How about a sword?" Connor dug around in the armour shed, bringing out various celestial bronze (Yes, it's actually a metal!) weapon that really did not suit me. "I fight with a shorter blade, like this one." He handed me a medium length, polished sword. He took it instantly away from me, muttering things to himself. I was too busy watching the way that he dug for the weapons to notice someone stood behind me. They placed their hands gently on my hips, as I gasped, scared shitless.

"What the- Err I mean hi," I said to Travis Stoll, who had crept up on me so quietly, that I could've sworn that he was a ghost. He placed a long finger to his lips, as he crept up behind Connor. He got into position, then leapt out from behind the door as Connor came out of the shed. Connor gasped, throwing a small scabbard at me, that I expertly caught, as Travis rolled on the floor laughing at his brother.

Connor, still dazed and shaky, came to my side instantly to see if I was OK. But I was more than OK, I felt phenomenal, I unsheathed the dagger within, to find that it was just longer than a knife, but also it looked new. The leather handle was almost orange in colour, it looked newly polished, and not even torn. I loved it.

"Its name is Pepromene, it means 'the share destined by fate'."

"Cheerful," I said sarcastically, looking down fondly at the blade. I placed Pepromene back in its scabbard, attaching the scabbard to my waist, by the black leather of the scabbard. It suited my style perfectly. "What next?"

"Let's go and meet some campers."

We stood directly outside a midnight black cabin, with green Greek fire, as Connor called it, burning outside. It was spooky, I'll admit.

"Hi Sam, did Kira tell you I was sorry about … you know-" said the same Gothic kid that saved me from those giants, Nico. I am positive that he had just appeared from the shadows.

"Nico, it's fine and she did tell me," I said.

"That's good, if you are looking for her, she is over there with Kakashi Yoruhana, son of Nemesis, her 'friend'," Nico air quoted. Connor and I walked in silence towards Kira and Kakashi. The glint in Kira's eyes was so noticeable, that I started to wonder whether Kakashi could see it. Kakashi had silver hair, with a piece of cloth over one eye. The one eye that was showing was slate grey, and extremely hypnotic.

"Kira, I was going to ask you," he rubbed the back of his neck, "will you go out with me?"

* * *

**I'm sorry how I ended it Kira, but it was necassary! All you cupcakes out there please review! hope that you have enjoyed my first four chapters!**

**Sam xoxoxoxoxox **

**P.S. If you want to be a part of my story, then PM me!**


	5. My 'Nice Welcome'

**I'm so so so sorry guys! I would give you a lame excuse to why I haven't updated, but I don't have one. Any way, here is chapter 5, I hope that you enjoy.**

**To Kira and Neusuada,**

**Your characters are now involved!**

* * *

Kira hesitated. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I stood there side by side with Connor. Connor reached out and entwined out fingers together, making my heart leap out of my chest.

"Of course," Kira leapt at Kakashi, smothering him in a huge hug, which slowly turned into a truly embarrassing moment to be stood near them.

"I think we should leave them to it, come on Sam. I'd better introduce you to Clarisse La Rue, before she pulverises me with the power of Ares," Connor said, leading me away from Kira. I wanted to tell Kira she was right, I did like Connor.

As we walked towards the basketball court, where Connor said Apollo cabin was playing against Ares cabin, a short girl with frizzy red hair and luminous green eyes walked directly into Connor and I. She looked up at me and I saw the intelligence in her eyes radiate through me.

"Err, hi. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle. You?" The girl said looking deep into my eyes, as if she was reading my soul. Her unblinking gaze made me self-conscious, I heard Connor's breathing get louder, instantly the luminosity of her eyes faded and she stepped backwards. "So you're Sam Burn, Goth, ADHD, OCD, anything I missed?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I can tell, I am an Oracle. Strangely enough I can't see who your parent is. I can usually hazard a guess, but with you I'm not so sure. Do you have any kind of powers-"

"Leave her alone, Miss-I-Know-Everything. I need to talk to her, Put her in her place in this camp," said a huge camper with stringy brown hair, who shoved Rachel out the way.

"Hi, I'm Clarisse, daughter of Ares. Do you know your parent yet? If you're an Ares camper, then I wouldn't be able to pulverise you any more than once." As she spoke, a faint red aura shimmered around her. It reminded me of darkness in a way, as I have had many dealings with that recently.

"What? Slow down," I said, I didn't like the sound of what she said, but even my ADHD brain couldn't cope with how fast she said it.

"Don't be mean Clarisse," said a very masculine voice. I turned to see a muscular male jog towards us. "She's only new, babe." As soon as he turned up the aura around Clarisse faded and even I felt her heart skip a beat. This must be Chris.

"Sure Chris. Don't you think you've won this time, punk. Just ask Percy what I can do to people who piss me off ..." And with that she stomped off, arm in arm with her Chris. When I was finally brought back to reality, I felt someone creep up behind me and unsheathe my dagger.

Connor reacted first, he unsheathed his short sword of bronze and thrust the tip of the sword at the person's throat. I turned around to see a girl about as tall as me with dyed white hair and creepy red eyes. She didn't even flinch when the sword tip dug slightly into her neck, as she was too busy examining Pepromene.

"Take that knife away from my throat, you bastard. I could snap my fingers and send you to my father quicker than you could thrust that tip into my throat, get it?!" Said the girl. She was wearing various shades of dark red and black and military boots, similar to mine. "I like the blade, by the way, it suits you. Just make sure you guard it safer than that, otherwise who knows who can lay their hands on a marvellous blade like this." Connor lowered his sword and re-sheathed it.

"Sam, this is Lucy Mizuki, Daughter of Hades. Lucy this is-"

"Your girlfriend? Yeah, whatever. Just do not leave this specimen lying around." She tossed my dagger into the air, caught it then handed it back to me. For the first time, I noticed a silver circle bracelet around her slim, pale wrist, I wanted to know what she wore it for, but I was too afraid to ask. Then she disappeared, the same method of travel as Nico used: Shadow travel.

"You know that my dagger has a name Connor, does yours?"

"Yes, but before I tell you the name of my sword, I didn't explain about your dagger in enough detail for you. Can you remember I told you about Pepromene meaning 'the share destined by fate'?" I nodded. "Well, it also is the name of a minor goddess, who personifies fate and/or destiny, so many others have been admiring the blade which shows them their destiny. I didn't want to tell you because Leo told me that it was a dangerous blade, as sometimes it would show false images of their future. And I didn't want it to show you any images that may hasten your death, as life as a demigod is hard enough, even without your fate shown to you." I couldn't tell him what I'd seen, it wasn't exactly what would happen to me, it was more like what happens to him. And that possessing spirit that got inside my head wasn't exactly a happy thought either. In other words, I now understood that my blade was cursed.

I saw the guilt on his face as her stepped closer to me, our hand were still linked. My lifeline, my anchor, my soul mate looked deep into my eyes, this moment shattered like the ice of my heart, when I felt a new presence inside my head.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Remember to comment and PM me if you want to join my story!**

**Love Sam xoxoxox**


	6. Death, Or Beginning?

**I'm sorry if you find this chapter slightly confusing, but it is necessary.**

* * *

Connor

Sam looked at me, her eyes were the perfect shade of green and her brown hair complemented them well. As I was watching her intently, trying to understand her reaction to my closeness, her eyes turned to solid gold, that came from her perfect lips was not hers.

"_Must kill the boy … then she shall be shattered and then they cannot use my pawn against me, the almighty Gaia!"_

"Get away from her Gaia, or I'll-"

"_Or you'll do what young one? I cannot be killed, they already lulled me back to sleep and if you try anything, remember that I am in the body of the girl you love so by trying to harm me would mean certain death for her. What do you choose, demigod?"_

"Get away from her, please Gaia! We just met and I … I love her, please." Sam laughed, but it wasn't her cute giggle, it was Gaia cackling.

"_You demigod scum are worse than my pathetic children who call themselves gods. HA! I am more of a god than them any day. Now goodbye demigod, die at the hands of the woman you love, in the only way you cannot protect yourself!"_

I couldn't believe what Gaia said, she was trespassing Camp Half-Blood's border and using a new demigod to mess with our heads. But how was it Gaia? The voice was male, but not completely human, so whatever had possessed Sam couldn't be Gaia. Whatever it was, was lying.

The dagger in Sam's hand began to look more frightening as the morning sun flickered across the surface. There was nothing I could do now, I was stuck. The imposter inside Sam growled fiercely at me, which shattered against my chest, ripping my heart in two. Think Connor, it is not Sam. It isn't Sam. It isn't Sam. There wasn't anyone that I could call for help, or was there …

"LEO!" I roared, I hoped that he heard me, otherwise I was screwed. Sam stepped away from me and started to walk to the archery range. Obviously the invading spirit wanted me to follow. '_Die at the hands of the woman you love, in the only way you cannot protect yourself!_' the spirits words played around my head, then I realised what they were making Sam do.

Suddenly Leo appeared next to me, in his army jacket and tool belt. Fierce or what?!

"Leo, you remember those things that possessed you on your quest to shut the doors of death, what were they called."

"Since when have you ever been interested in me and my- Err, where's Sam?"

"For fuck's sake Leo, answer me!"

"Err … Eidolons, but what has this got to do with-"

"How did you get rid of them?"

"Piper, but-"

"Thanks Leo," I said and sprinted off. I wouldn't be surprised if I got attacked by Sam, but I had to try and get to the Aphrodite cabin.

The Aphrodite cabin hated my guts, ever since my brother and I played a few harmless tricks on them. But I had to get to Piper. Piper was the key to getting Sam back to me. Otherwise my lifeline, my anchor, my soul mate will never be mine.

"Get away from us Connor, we do not give love advice to losers," Drew said, as I jogged closer to the Barbie pink, troll house.

"Get away from me Drew, I need to talk to Piper-"

"And what would you want to talk to me about?" Piper said, appearing at the entrance to the death by perfume box. She did look powerful in front of her cabin, I now knew why they had elected her as their head councillor.

"How … do you … battle Eid … Eidolons?"I panted.

"Why would you need to know that?" Jason said, appearing behind my shoulder. I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck, as I tried not to cower. Jason and I never really got off to a good start after Travis and I got Leo into gambling. Jason acted like Leo's father constantly and I have never felt like telling Jason what I thought of the goody-goody Roman soldier. In other words, I thought he was an utter prat.

"Sam has been possessed, so I called for Leo and-" The arrow flew straight past my head, it flew so close to my skull that I heard it whistle past my ear. "Just help me! Please. Otherwise someone will die," and that was when I felt the agony of the first arrow that was shot into my body.

'_Die at the hands of the woman you love, in the only way you cannot protect yourself!_'

* * *

Sam

I tried to fight the presence, but it wouldn't go away. It used me to say harmful words to Connor, then it used my skill at shooting to knock him down. But I couldn't cry, it wouldn't let me grieve. I wanted the safety of Connor's arms around my terrified body, I wanted to open my green eyes and see his blue eyes focused on me, and only me.

'_Die at the hands of the woman you love, in the only was you cannot protect yourself!_'

My lifeline, my anchor, my soul mate couldn't stop me from shooting that arrow and neither could I stop myself. I wanted to die, to be with my Connor, to be with him for eternity. My wish was about to come true. The spirit made me drop the bow, and take the quiver off. I drew Pepromene, then she was blasted out my hand.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, now please review :D**

**Sam xoxoxoxox**


	7. Connor?

**Hi again, here is chapter 7 for you enjoyment!**

* * *

Piper

Piper was glad for Jason's skill of air. He knocked Sam's dagger out of her hand, before the Eidolon could go in for the kill and end Sam's very short life. Jason caught the dagger, then motioned for Piper to deliver the death blow to the Eidolon. She had learnt her lesson from last time, and now she would banish it from this world and never let it come back.

Sam

I hate meddlers, I wanted to die and they wouldn't even let me die quietly. No! I didn't hate people, no I didn't want to die! The spirit was using my grief to twist my thoughts into negative thoughts. Everyone at camp was my friend, except maybe Clarisse, but I could deal with that. I heard a really sweet voice in the distance, it instantly drew the spirits attention, meaning that I had to listen to it too.

"_What is your name?" _the voice travelled through the wind, I was about to answer with Sam, but the presence had other ideas.

"Eidolon, my lady," it spoke back to the girl that was walking my way.

"_Why are you possessing this girl, Eidolon?"_ her voice heated the air around me, until I only heard her voice.

"Because the almighty mother told me to cause confusion in this camp and I am the only one left," the spirit spoke through me.

"_You are going to leave this Earth, and go back to the Underworld with the rest of your siblings, OK? You will never possess anyone ever again and live peacefully in the Underworld for the rest of eternity. Swear on the river Styx."_

"I swear on the river Styx all those conditions you made, goodbye lady with the pretty voice," then the spirit left me and I collapsed. As soon as I regained feeling of my body, I ran to Connor, ignoring the boy holding my dagger and the distance between Connor and I. I just ran to him.

"Connor!" I screamed, as the people surrounding Connor stood between Connor and me. All I knew was that I had to get to him, to see if I had … No I couldn't have … He can't be …

"Move out the way of Miss-I-Have-A-Split-Personality. What do you think she can do without a weapon?" I was actually glad that Clarisse had come over, even if I didn't like my new nickname. "I said move it you freaks, before I drown all of you in the lake or pulverize you with Maimer," obviously this was what Clarisse had named her spear.

"Please," I sobbed, I needed to see Connor, my lifeline, my anchor, my soul mate. I needed to be there for him, as he was there for me when I needed comfort. Everyone hesitated, then obviously they didn't want to die at the hands of Clarisse so they moved away. Only one person remained, he had black hair and sea green eyes, I was sure that I had met him before. He looked directly at me, then all I saw was water, and lots of it.

"Next time you snap, make sure you pick on a worse person, Sam," the boy said, as I spat out the water that had invaded my lungs. Finally, I heard some footsteps getting closer to me and the boy, towards our misunderstanding.

"Be nice Percy! She was possessed by an Eidolon, she didn't attack Connor on purpose," A short blonde girl said. I saw the anger in Percy's face fade away, until he was just an ordinary boy again. He held out his hand, but I didn't take it. Maybe I did hate people. My gut was telling me to trust Percy, otherwise why would Connor introduce him to me but he had just blasted me with water. I was so confused.

"Why did you do that?" I said, a little breathlessly.

"I'm really sorry, but I am pretty protective of my friends," his eyes blazed into mine. Then I heard Connor groan.

I scrambled to Connor's side, two of the three arrows that I shot at him were embedded in his leg and side.

"Connor, I'm so so sorry. Please speak to me Connor," Connor's eyes fluttered open, and that was when my heart began to beat again, fully mended and healthy. As Connor was alive.

Connor

Before I could open my eyes to see where death took me, I heard Sam's voice. It was loud and clear, I was definitely dead. I opened my eyes to see her and only her, the colour of her eyes was back to that mixture of bright green and grey, instead of solid gold.

"Am I dead?" I asked her.

"No Connor," she said, even her voice was back to normal. She placed a cool hand on my cheek, which raised goosebumps all over my body.

"Why are you all wet?" I asked, finally noticing that her make up had been washed from her face and her hair was going curly as it dried. She looked beautiful.

"Percy decided that it was necessary to almost drown me," Her smile silenced all my other thoughts, until all I could think of was her. Her eyes, her hair, her lips, her hand on my cheek. Every thought was of her. Instantly I sat up, the pain in my side made itself known then. I screamed as the river of pain flooded through my body, drowning me in torture. My vision went hazy, then Sam was gone, she was replaced with images of Chiron and the hospital room. I remember screaming for Sam, I needed her. She was the antidote to my pain, my morphine.

Sam

Connor wailed my name as Chiron took him away. Tears were spilling down my face as Connor struggled against the iron grip of the centaur, his pain flooded through me, he needed me but Chiron told me not to follow. And that was when Clarisse decided that water and electricity was a good way to silence me.

Clarisse

"What the hell did you do that for Clarisse? Percy just soaked her, now you just fried her!" Leo said, appearing from behind the Aphrodite cabin.

"I … I don't know Leo," Clarisse was actually shocked and a tear trailed down her broad face. "I didn't mean to fry her, something just whispered the idea into my head, so I did it." Clarisse's face turned even more pale. "Gaia. No, I actually listened to that bitch!"

* * *

**Please review, as I would like to know your personal opinion on my story!**

**Sam xox ;D**


	8. Mum? Dad? What?

**I'm sorry if I freaked you out with Clarisse's random act, but as I keep saying: It WAS necessary for future chapters. **

* * *

I seemed to have spent most of my time at Camp Half-Blood in the Hospital room. Connor was asleep, recovering from the injuries that I had caused him. After I begged Chiron, he let me get out of my cot and sit with Connor.

After what seemed like eternity, in ADHD terms, which was probably about 5 hours, Connor stirred. He wasn't fully awake, just awake enough to talk in his sleep.

"Sam …" he mumbled, reaching out with his right hand. I took his hand, this seemed to make him more relaxed, so I spoke to him.

"It's OK Connor, I'm still here," as soon as he heard my voice, his eyes flew open to see me in front of him.

"Sam? I thought … but Chiron said …"

"Shh …" I soothed, stroking his brown hair with my free hand, whilst keeping hold of his right hand.

"What about capture the flag? I wanted to show you-"

"Connor, it is three in the afternoon, and Chiron has delayed capture the flag until nine. You have plenty of time to get better." That seem to cheer Connor up a little, as we talked about everything and nothing in particular, he wanted to know about England, and what I liked about my old home; my old school; my non-existent list of boyfriends and friends; and much much more. By the time Chiron came in and said it was time for us to go up to the dining pavilion, Connor was just about healed, only small scars were left where the arrows had pierced his skin. As we entered the dining pavilion, everyone's eyes watched us sit at the Hermes table.

After we sacrificed part of our meal to the gods and had to listen to a truly awful speech by the camp director Dionysus, we ate. It was as if the first part of the day was forgotten as everyone talked excitedly about different things, relationships, etc ...

Everyone was getting up to go and get ready for capture the flag, when a symbol floated above my head of a flaming hammer, this shocked everyone a lot, but it wasn't until I was turned into a beauty Queen that the message sunk in, my parent had claimed me.

Chiron looked at me with wide eyes.

"There must be a mistake," was shouted many times until Chiron bowed, many campers followed his example. Even Connor, who took my hand and kissed it.

"Hail Sam Burn, daughter of Hephaestus and Aphrodite," Connor said, smiling up at me. Some campers were too shocked to even bow. But what surprised me the most was that Dionysus stood up and walked directly towards me. But Rachel Elizabeth Dare spoke up first. Her eyes once again stared straight through me.

"So that is why I couldn't predict your parentage, your mother is a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Welcome my niece, Sam. But how could you only be a demigod, if your mother is a daughter of Aphrodite and you have a god for a father?" I didn't know how to answer Dionysus, but it didn't matter as Chiron answered for me.

"Sam's mother is still half mortal." All that I could do was stare at Chiron.

"And how do you know this?" Mr D asked.

"There was a similar case about 300 years ago, there was a boy who was the son of Poseidon and his mother was a daughter of Demeter." Then I finally realised what all this meant, Aphrodite and Hephaestus were related to me.

"Is she similar to that Roman boy, Frank Zhang?" said a cute, petite camper. She had a spatter of freckles across her nose and her eyes were as blue as the sea. Her brown hair fell in waves down her back.

"Yes and no, my dear child, Shannon Walker," Said a beautiful voice that came from behind me. I thought that I had heard her voice before, but then I realised who it could be. My mother.

I spun around to see a glorious woman glide towards me, everything about her made me think of my mother. As I tried to focus on her, her hair would slightly change colour, and I couldn't decide what colour her eyes were. "I am sorry my dear Oracle, but I think that you may be slightly wrong. Sam is Hephaestus's and my mortal daughter," my mother said. Wow, I couldn't even think straight, Aphrodite was my mother, Hephaestus was my father, and I was a _demi_god?

"How can she only be mortal?" Chiron asked the goddess.

"Zeus cursed Hephaestus many aeons ago, saying that if he ever had a child with a goddess, then that child will only be mortal, unless granted immortality by the King of the Gods himself. Hephaestus and I were stupid to forget and our daughter was cursed with mortality. We hope that you can forgive us, my dear daughter," Aphrodite was now stood in front of me and there was a tear trailing down her flawless face.

"Of course mum," I said, hurling myself into her arms.

"Watch out love, you will smudge your makeover and ruin my perfect dress," she said with a glint in her eyes. This was a similar inside joke to one my mother – wait she is my mother. The same joke that we shared during my childhood. It was so good to hear the truth for a change, not a bucket load of shit.

* * *

**Remember that if you want to join, PM me and I'll get you in as soon as possible! PLEASE REVIEW, I would like your opinion on my story so far!**

**Sam/Hephaestus xoxoxox**

**P.S. To Kira, Bilbo, Brendan and Mog I will finally begin to use my nickname of Hephaestus as Sam's father has now been revealed.**

**I hope you enjoyed my next chapter! New ideas are welcome!**

**Sam xoxox**


	9. My Good Luck Strikes Again

**Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I hit a blank wall on where to take the story next, but I know now, and it is time that you did too!**

**And no, I don't own anything apart from the characters that I have made up myself or my friends have and of course my storyline!**

* * *

After my mother's visit, I became an instant celebrity. And how I hated the attention!

Even Connor looked up to me as if I was a higher being than him. Which I definitely wasn't! Why was I the daughter of two gods, and the most unlikely ones at that? And why oh why didn't Zeus like me? What have I ever done to him? What has my dad ever done to upset Zeus so much?

Question floated around my head, seeking answers that couldn't be answered by me, only by the king of the Gods himself.

I just wanted to be normal and belong, but it didn't look like this was going to happen. I would always be the odd one out. The loser without any thing in common with the others.

Later on, Connor helped me put on my armour for capture the flag. The armour was too broad in the shoulders for me, so it felt quite uncomfortable. Instead of sitting at the side with my fellow Aphrodite siblings, I joined my Hephaestus siblings with Athena, Demeter, Poseidon and Hecate in a full out war against Ares, Hermes, Hades and most of the other minor god cabins.

The conch horn blew once we got to our positions, My blue horse plume helmet was knocked off with an arrow just as the game began. Then a wave of Ares campers came to attack me, what was I meant to do? As soon as I saw Clarisse, my mind went into overdrive as she struck her newly polished spear into the chink of my armour.

Thankfully, I burst into flames moments before. The flames that circled my body made the Ares campers back off slightly as Clarisse's now unfixable spear dropped at my feet, in a puddle of celestial bronze. My new found power attracted the attention of my new half-brother Leo, who in return burst into flames when I looked at him. I caught the eyes of another as well, but her eyes were not trained on me … Lucy Mizuki was watching Leo from the shadows, I wanted to know if they had a thing between them. But I shook the thought away, mother's obsession with love would not interest me. EVER.

After I realised this, all the Ares campers just forgot about me, so I did the same to them. There was an opening in front of me, I could see the red flag in the distance. I could do it, I could get there. As always, my luck didn't stretch that much, I had to be the one who got caught in an Ares camper's hunting net.*Sigh* Then to make my day even worse, the trip wire/snare raised me up until I was upside down, and then my fire ran out through my sheer exhaustion. I had never tried to summon the fire before, it had always come during times when I was feeling a strong emotion.

When the Ares campers realised that they had caught me, I was done for. Clarisse looked fierce and her son of Hermes boyfriend was no where to be seen. Great. Clarisse strutted up to me until we were face to face. Her permanent scowl was almost amused by my stupidity of falling into their trap.

"How dare you daughter of Aphrodite, be also a child of Hephaestus. Aphrodite loves Ares, and now that you have come along, us children of Ares find you disgusting. Who would be the child of fire and love, blacksmiths and beauty, volcanoes and charmspeak? No one, so to us you will always be an outcast. And to the rest of the camp … they will only find you as a new toy for the first couple of months, then they won't give a shit about you until you do something amazing, like go on a quest … But whatever. You. Will. Not. Be. Accepted. By. Ares." Clarisse said, glaring into my eyes. I thought that I was all alone in this silent battle, but my Connor came to my rescue, as always. Connor slashed and hacked at the Ares campers, but their father was god of war, and Connor had turned on his own team.

"Connor what are you doing?" I screamed as an Ares camper tried to stab him.

"Protecting my love, I was told to come and find you by Annabeth." Unfortunately, I distracted Connor again, meaning that one of the Ares camper brought the butt of his sword on Connor's helmeted head. And Connor fell to the floor, for the second time in one day. All this knocking out must be really bad for his brain. As I worried about Connor, there was a scream from many campers as the darkness covered me.

For the … err countless amount of times, I awoke to being in the dark. I thought that this was normal, but there was no window in the 'room' that I was in. I felt awfully claustrophobic, as if the room was eating me alive …

Connor

Sam was gone. Chiron told me that Hades took her, but I knew it wasn't true. I knew why they took her, it was my fault, but they promised that if I listened to them then they would leave my loved ones alone. Leave her alone, and I was stupid enough to ignore them. The god told me to stay away from Sam, that the Earth mother had plans for my goddess, but I just couldn't help myself. She was all I ever wanted, a girl really out of my league who was a daughter of Aphrodite. I guess that I am similar to Leo in that sense, all the girls that I have ever wanted to be with had been either too cool or bitchy for me, but I still loved them.

Morpheus was his name. He told me that he would come back after the second war against Kronos in New York. He told me that Percy Jackson had a score to settle with him, but he wouldn't tell me what either my or Sam's involvement in this matter was. Chiron stared at me with his intelligent eyes, he knew that I knew something, but what would Morpheus do if I told Chiron? What would Chiron do if I told him? I wish I knew what to do.

Sam

I heard voices coming from outside my 'room', it was a masculine voice. He was calling my name in an extremely sweet voice but somehow I could tell that it was false … What did he want? Who was he? Oh, I wish that Connor was here …

* * *

**dun, Dun, DUN! Drum role please. I'm only joking, so I hope you liked it, and please be a babe and review darling!?**

**Hephaestus xoxoxox**


	10. A Prophecy Of Death

**Hello my loyal fans.**

**Or as Ronnie Radke would say: "I'm back!"**

**So I hope that you like Chapter 10(!) and please review! **

**To all of you who do review: thank you for the support and your help in making my fan fic so much more exciting and better for a broader audience!**

**Love you all**

**Sam xxxx**

* * *

The man's voice drew closer, until his voice was just outside my prison. My breathing came in short gasps as my terrified brain tried to think of something logical to do. I couldn't escape, that would be suicide. But maybe I could trick him. Connor would know what to do, Connor would know …

Connor

"Connor, is there anything you would like to tell me?" Chiron said, looking up from his game of pinochle. Should I tell him?

"Sir, I think I know who has captured Sam."

"We all do, it was Hades. He will use her status to bargain for something that he believes is worth-"

"NO! It was Morpheus. He … he told me to stay away from her. He told me to leave the new girl alone, but I just couldn't help myself!"I dropped to the floor, tears streaming down my face as my best friend (apart from my brother) came running into the room.

"Connor, are you OK?" said an Apollo camper. She had a fringe that went over one eye and shoulder length hair that was dyed midnight blue and purple. Her blue eyes bore into mine, trying to extract the truth which she had done for years, since we started at Camp Half-Blood together. Mog was her name, my best female friend, the only girl that had stood up for me before I met Sam.

"No, I need a quest. I want to find my girlfriend," this was the only time that I had admitted out loud that Sam was my girlfriend, as I had asked her merely hours before she was taken from me. Lost...

Mog tried to comfort me but I was too heart broken to try and stop sniffling.

"We should go on a quest Chiron, it is our only hope. So where's Rachel?" Mog said.

"Over here!" Rachel shouted, jogging towards the big house.

"Good, we need your assistance, Miss Future, and don't delay. You never know, Sam may be being tortured at this very moment," Mog said, Her face was alight with the sun-yellow of her father's blessing, an obvious sign that Apollo agreed with her.

"Give me a sec, I need to catch my breath,"Rachel said, before standing upright. When she opened her eyes, she gazed straight at me, her usually friendly green eyes had now turned hostile and accusing.

"_Seven of the best,_

_Will save one and the rest,_

_From fire to the depths of the heart,_

_The seven shall not feel at the start,_

_Lies they will need to fight,_

_Against a God with all their might,_

_Four will find,_

_What was left behind,_

_The last three,_

_Will have to wait and see,_

_The future is fogged with dream,_

_Which is not what it may seem,_

_What lies ahead,_

_May become her death."_

Then Rachel collapsed. I caught her before she fell. '_What lies ahead, May become her death' _didn't sound too good in my opinion. It sounded as if I take up this quest, Sam may die. But if I don't … Don't worry Sam, I will find you …

"It's OK Connor, I'm going with you. But Chiron, what was left behind?" Mog said.

"If I am right in thinking, I believe that this is the tale of Hephaestus's hammer. Many thousands of years ago a demigod was stolen from camp by Styx, the goddess, not the river. She tortured him into giving her the sacred hammer of Hephaestus. This was a dangerous weapon, as it had inscriptions of old prayers to Hephaestus on and it had the gift of fire forged into it, meaning that if in the possession of a fire user like Sam or Leo, it is lethal. But that is what Hephaestus made it for, his fire using children. But as I got some of my campers ready to go and steal it back, I misread the signs from our Oracle, as it wasn't time to retrieve the hammer, just to find out who stole it.

During this time, we believed that the culprit was Prometheus, but that just meant that I sent my students on a suicide mission to claim the hammer back as it was not him, but the goddess of hatred herself who possessed the hammer. She deceived us into believing that she was an innocent party and not the thief. So I sent my students off, and all what came back to camp was an iris message saying that we were wrong."

"Chiron, do you think that it was Styx who captured Sam, as the person that I spoke to, definitely introduced themselves as Morpheus?" I asked.

"Maybe Connor, as Styx is goddess of hatred and so that means that she is a deceiver, just like some of the other minor gods and goddesses. So in my own personal opinion, you should be wary of Styx and keep your distance if you are certain. But you must confront Morpheus, in the garden of Nyx. In the Underworld. You must leave tonight and be back before New year, as that is when our camp's boundary is at its weakest, as this is when Peleus will not be alarmed by visitors. You must be back, as I fear that Sam will not see the new year if we hesitate longer."

* * *

**Remember to read and review!**

**Hephaestus x**


	11. Organisation

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. My lame-ass excuse is that I have had many exams.**

**Well I hope you enjoy. **

**Remember to R & R!**

**Sam xoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

Connor

Chiron watched me with curious eyes as I steadied myself by clutching the back of one of the many chairs surrounding the table.

"You are going to need six companions to face this quest. So I would like to know who you will take," Chiron said, never looking away from my face.

"Erm … Mog -"

"Of course I'm coming!" Mog said, linking arms with me, her best friend.

"Shannon, Travis, Lily, Kira and Lucy, I hope they will all come anyway."

"I'm sure they will. Go now and collect your companions, then we will set you on your way the the garden of Nyx, as you might as well find out if it was Morpheus before you confront the goddess of hatred herself. Good luck!" Chiron said, trotting out the room, leaving his wheelchair behind.

Sam

The 'manly' voice has turned remarkably female after the past few hours and the shadow in front of my cell had gotten more petite and feminine-like.

"How would you like some food darling?" the voice said. A pomegranate was dropped in my prison, it was cut in half. But I couldn't see from where the pomegranate dropped, as the 'room' I was in was more of a shadow itself. I picked up one half of the pomegranate, but a memory was trying to make itself know to me. What was wrong with me, it was only food from my captor. The pomegranate reminded me of my great uncle Hades though and his wife Persephone, as a pomegranate was seen as the food of the- No, I couldn't be in the Underworld! That means that Hades must've taken me! But why, what had I done to deserve an even worse life than I already began to live.

"Let me go!" I screamed at the voice, throwing the pomegranate at the invisible wall. I just wanted to go back to Camp Half-blood, my new home.

Connor

"Lil, Lil wait up!" I shouted at the voluptuous girl, who was at the basketball court. "Hey Lily," I said, trying to get her attention, but she was staring intently at the Ares boys, as they pulverized the Apollo team at a fierce match of basketball. She was looking at one of them in such a way that I have never seen her look at anyone before.

"Sorry Connor, I was … preoccupied. Jack said that if I stay for the game, then he may … err, you don't need to know."

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't. But Lil, will you come on a quest with me? We need to leave immediately. I can understand if you won't, but Sam is the one, I have to save her-"

"Connor, you're waffling, yeah sure I'll come!" she said. I could hear the faint hum of Ramstein's music coming from her headphones.

"Great, that means that you can help me collect the rest. Mog is convincing Lucy, Shannon and Kira. We need to get my brother, which is going to be interesting..." _interesting..._


End file.
